The present invention relates to a method of producing round bales of agricultural products, which includes wrapping of the bales with a wrapping material in form of foil, net and the like and discharging the completely wrapped bales from a pressing chamber of a round bale press.
The methods of the abovementioned general type are known in the art. In accordance with the known methods a product stream is continuously supplied through a front inlet opening of the press and intermediately stored during the wrapping step, the transporting of the product to the pressing chamber is interrupted, the rotation of the bale is performed in direction toward the upper pressing chamber limit as seen in direction from an inlet opening of the pressing chamber, and after the complete wrapping of the bale the wrapping material is cut off, then the tail cover is opened and the finished wrapped bale is discharged. At the closing of the tail cover the intermediately stored product and the continuously supplied product stream are transported into the pressing chamber for forming a new bale. For maintaining a continuous operation of the press in such methods, the pre-chamber of the press must be formed so big that during wrapping of one finished bale with a wrapping material and expelling the wrapped bale, the continuously supplied agricultural products can be unobjectionably stored in the pre-chamber. This intermediately stored product is transported, after expelling the bale from the press, together with the continuously supplied product stream to the pressing chamber. As has been recognized from practice, frequently accumulation of the material before the inlet gap in the pressing chamber takes place and must be removed manually, which leads to undesirable stoppage of the press. The reason for this phenomenon is that the intermediately stored product quantity is too big to be transported within a short time together with the continuous product stream through a relatively small inlet gap in the pressing chamber.